Stephen
by TaylorLeighBird
Summary: Caroline knew this was all her fault. Her best friend was dying and her son was fighting for his life. And all because of him.. Him and the joke that doomed them both to a love neither of them planned or wanted. It was all her fault. ON HIATUS
1. Part One: An Angel

Caroline knows that it is all her fault. She knows that if she had kept her mouth shut all of those years ago she would not be in this position. She would not be looking through the glass window watching her best friend fighting for her life. She would not be watching her godson barely clinging to life. Matt was standing beside her and he was the only reason she was still standing. He was her strength and her world. And there was nothing either of them could do.

When she heard the door leading to the hallway open she did not have to turn to know that it would be him. HE was the cause of all of this pain. And she was the one who had made the joke to her friend that had set all of this in motion. But he was the one who had caused the vampire hag to attack the one person Caroline had left in the world. The anger built up inside of her and she unleashed it with the fury of a thousand banshees.

"What are you doing here??? You are the reason she is lying in there fighting for her life!!!" And before Matt could stop her she rushed towards him and began to pummel the life out of him. She knew that it was no use and he had the vampire undead thing going in his favour but she continued to punch and kick and scream. Tears began to stream down her face and she began to sob. Suddenly it was all too much. Discovering vampires and witches and her fiancés being a werewolf. It was all too much. She collapsed against him and even when his arms went around her she tried to punch him.

"Why did you have to come back??? We were happy!!! She was going to have the baby and we were going to have picnics and I was going to spoil him and be his aunt…" Dry sobs persisted and made her unable to continue.

"I am sorry Caroline.." His husky voice caused her to look up into his eyes and that was when she saw it. The anguish and love in his eyes made her break his embrace and step back until she hit the solid wall of Matt's front. "If I could go back and…"

"Shut up!!!!" Matt's deep voice came out as a growl. His arms wrapped around Caroline and she knew he was struggling not to go after the Salvatore in the hospital. "This is not helping Bonnie. We have to be calm."

A heavy silence then descended and Caroline drew in a breath and leaned against the man she loved before closing her eyes and saying were that seemed to flow out from nowhere. "I thought your named was Stephen. It was out joke. Our own little inside joke." She opened her eyes to see Stefan looking at her with misery and curiosity all rolled into one. Closing her eyes once more she gained her courage and continued despite the growing pit of despair in her stomach. "Before we lost her on the way over she picked out a name for her son." And staring him down Caroline whispered, "She named him after you. She named him Stephen."

FIN

A little sneak peak. I will update soon. R&R!!!!!!


	2. Part 2: And the Witch Wept

_Once upon a time is never a good way to start a story. It always ends with the fair maiden getting the prince and living happily ever after. But what about those doomed to forever live in the shadows of the ones in the light. What about those who make the sacrifices that none of us can see. What are those who give their everything and all in order to ensure the survival of those will come after them? _

She knows that she is dreaming. Darkness surrounds her and she fidns herself swimming in the colour of night. She hears voices but none of them matter. She just wants to sleep. She is so tired of fighting. Of fighting the girl who was her best friend for years. Of fighting for a man she knew she could never have. Of fighting for a child that was a a burden in the eyes of everyone around her but a light in her own. A child that should have been his. A child that could still be his.

Darkness calls and beckons her to keep on going deeper into the pit. She hears voices but none of them matter. Her son will live and no she can go back to her Grams. Back to the beginning and wait to be given her fate. She is so close now. So close to finally resting and letting no one else hurt her again.

"Come back Bonnie." The pleading voice chills her to the bone and even though she desperately wants to fight it she knows that now she has no choice. She could leave if not for that one request. "Come back to me and your son. He needs you now. Caroline and Matt need you. Jenna needs you. She needs you. I need you." And with those words her fate was sealed.

_Bonnie Bennett was a witch. A witch who could command the elements and kill the undead with a simple word. She had given her life to save the innocent. And she hated him more in the instant than ever before. For as much as she fought, kicked, screamed, and denied she knew who owned her soul. Whose very presence caused her heart to beat and her eyes to gleam. He would always own her and she hated him for that. _

Bonnie Bennett was witch. Bonnie Bennett was mother, daughter and friend. Bonnie Bennett slowly opened her chocolate eyes and began to rove the room. She knew she was hooked up to machines that were breathing for her. She knew that there would be hell too pay once the storm died. And she knew she loved him just the same.

"_Caroline the baby…..His name is Stephen….."_

"_Your name is it Stefan or as my friend seems to think Stephen?"_

"_You are my only friend in this moment in time."_

"_I have to go back to her. I owe her that much. But know this; I will love you until the day I cease to exist."_

"_Bonnie, are you pregnant??"_

"_He will only ever break your heart child. I hope you know that."_

"_Sacrifice is not measured by how much we stand to gain but by how much we stand to love. I hope this is a lesson you never have to learn."_

The voices and whispers fill her vision and pull her down. And for the first time in years Bonnie gives in. And she cries.


	3. Part Three: THe Threshold

******Thank you everyone for the reviews. They are love:D:D:D:D:D:D I know things may be a bit confusing now but bear with me. The first two chapters were kind of a prologue and now the real fun begins. Lol And just as a side not to all those reading: I am not the biggest fan of Elena and there may be a little bashing but at the end of the road she will find her own redemption when facing her own worst demons. Anyways on with the story. And to RockerChick08, KJCullenHatterSalvitoreBloome, and doodlechick12 this one is for you. My first reviewers. I know this may be a bit short but I can only do so much in one day. Time for bed! Enjoy!******

Chapter One: The Threshold

"Love has nothing to do with what you are expecting to get, it's what you are expected to give -- which is everything." -_Anon._

Bonnie Bennett was sixteen years old and for some time now felt like she was at the crossroads of her life. She had everything anyone could ever want. A best friend who was always there for her and another great friend, who despite being a bit vain, was more than people gave her credit for. She had a somewhat absent father whom nonetheless loved her deeply and a grandmother whom was her rock. But something was still missing. And no matter what she did she could never out her finger on it.

Months after Elena lost her parents and school began again Bonnie began to fall into that old familiar rhythm. Homework, cheerleading, and now hearing her grandmother talk about how they were descendents of witches who escaped Salem over a century prior. Talk about a joke. As much as Bonnie loved Sheila there were some things she would never be inclined to believe. And magic and the supernatural were one of them.

One day while eating lunch outside Caroline came bouncing up to the brooding Elena and the exhausted Bonnie. Bad dreams of fire and darkness were keeping her up again. No matter how much she tried to ignore her grandmother's stories they kept coming back. Go figure.

"Have you seen him??" The peppy blonde's question sparked curiosity in Bonnie and hardly any acknowlagement from Elena.

"Seen who??"

"The new guy. He's all dark and lovely and yummy and makes me want to go off into the woods to play the damsel in distress. He seems to honestly be that kind of guy."

"Well do you at least know this charmer's name."

Caroline pondered for a moment. "Stepehen I think. That was what Tyler thought anyways. Stephen something Italian sounding."

And so the minutes went by as Caroline rambled and Bonnie nodded while reading one of her favourite books; Jingle Boy (AN: actual book. Hilarious. Do not own it. Do not sue.) So immersed where they in their own little world that none of them noticed the tall dark stranger approach. Just as Caroline declared, "Well Stephen can count me in as his study partner."

"I'll keep that in mind." Bonnie froze and Caroline Stared behind her as the melodic voice continued. "By the way my name is Stefan. Stefan Salvatore." And as Bonnie looked behind her and met his dark brown eyes something in her hole world shifted. She smiled and offered him her hand. "My name is Bonnie. Bonnie Bennett. I have a feeling you and I are going to be great friends."

***DONE DONE DONE. I will update in a day or so. Once again enjoy and please R&R!!!!****


	4. Part Four: A Look Of Love

"Brick by brick my citizens, brick by brick" -- Emperor Hadrian of Rome

Chapter Five: A Look Of Love

As Caroline stared through the open window to look at her godson she looked up at Matt's sullen and guarded expression. So much had changed. So much since those days when all she cared about what boys and clothes and popularity. Now she had to deal with an ex-fiancée who howled at the moon and the love of her life who was already something that no one had ever encountered before. If only her mother could see her now.

Turning her attention back to the little crying boy Caroline knew her mind was still boggled by the fact that Stefan could be the father. Her mind could not wrap around this fact no matter how hard she tried. How was it possible?

Agatha had tried to explain it to her but werewolf was still as egmatic as ever. She had called just a few minutes ago to confirm that she was dealing with burning Pearl's remains and that Jeremy was with her trying to track down the wayward Anna. Elena and Damon were most likely back at the Gilbert house making out after this battle.

She snorted as she though of the prissy and oh so innocent Elena. She should be here helping Bonnie not sleeping with the enemy. This was just so wrong on so many levels.

"Do you think she is going to be okay Matt??"

"Caroline she is stronger than we give her credit for."

"I know but this is different I mean…"

His calm and reasonable voice interrupted her rant. "She loved him secretly for almost three years and survived being drained by Katherine. She is stronger than you know."

Caroline sighed defeated by reason. All she knew was that if Elena showed her face here the blonde would punch she so hard her cup size would double. She may have only found out about all of this recently so she had a lot of time to make up for. And it was a promise she meant to keep.

Bonnie did not look up as the door opened. She knew who it was. It could only be one person. And her while her heart screamed at her to tell him everything confess her heart mind and soul belonged to him she stopped herself from doing so. She had her son to think about now. He was all that mattered.

"I just saw him Bonnie. He's beautiful just lie his mother. The love of my life and the woman I will never leave again."

"How can I trust you after everything?"

"Bonnie look at me." His gentle command made her turn and look. It was her undoing. The love in his eyes scared her and warmed her all at once. She wanted to run for the hills and run straight into his waiting arms.

Faster than she could blink he was holding her and careful of the machines his cold arms brushed away the tears. "I am her now and I am not going anywhere."

And so he held her and she let him hold her in the silence. And in that one moment the world outside did not matter. And for that one moment everything was alright.

******so here it is! Sorry for the long wait I had a ton of editing and rewriting to do. So no longer will I be telling a millions different stories at once. This story will be told with present and flashbacks being featured. Hope you like and please R&R!!! they are love!!**

**p.s. new chappie up hopefully by Sunday at the latest!*****


	5. Part Five: A Silver Lining

We are always on the anvil; by trials God is shaping us for higher things.

-_Henry Ward Beecher_

Chapter Six: A Silver Lining

The first time Bonnie Bennett landed her eyes on the new drama teacher she knew that she was something special. Or weird or dangerous. Or both. Agatha Silvers lived up to her name with eyes the colour of steels. The eyes she possessed quickly became something of legend at the school. One looked from the feared teacher and it was as if she knew all of your secrets in an instant or could turn you into something green and squishy in the next. But if took the time to look past her eyes Agatha was somewhat kind and was known to help students study when they needed help. An even 5"7 in height Agatha also had blinding red hair and freckles painted liberally across even patch if skin that was visible. She was also skinny but quite muscular for someone who joked during improv that she never worked out.

But what really made Bonnie understand how dangerous was this: she made Damon Salvatore quiver in his boots. Ever since Elena had begun to date the dark and broody Stefan Damon had come as a part of a package deal. More than once Damon would be paired off with Bonnie during double dates. Dates that were hell for her because she hated Damon for the way he had treat Caroline and the way he looked at Elena like he was a dying man starving for water and she was as important as his next breath.

And it was also hell for her because of Stefan. She could deny it as much as she wanted but Bonnie knew that she was attracted to him. He was kind, strong, proof chivalry was not dead, and had more than enough mystery about him to drive Sherlock Holmes into running in circles. Oh she did her best to keep it under wraps but once in a while she would catch Matt or Damon looking at her with those eyes and they both knew. They knew and did not say a word. She knew matt was being a friend but she never knew with Damon.

It was also getting harder to keep her witch training a secret from everyone around her. Her grandmother was showing her so much and she had to do it in the dark of the night to avoid suspicion or being seen. Once or twice walking through the woods Bonnie had caught sight of a rather large wolf slinking into the shadows. But it was not uncommon to find wolves in these parts. The trouble was that it was rather large.

One night while her entire group of friends had been sitting in the Mystic Grill enjoying burgers Damon had walked in and proceeded to pull Stefan aside, argue, and make goo goo eyes and Elena which she did not look away from. And then the bell on the door jingled and both of the handsome Salvatore brothers became even paler, if it was possible. Stefan's eyes widened while Damon's narrowed.

As Agatha made her way over to their table Bonnie saw the Sheriff, who was sitting in the corner with her dutiful deputies, flinch and Matt rose to greet the woman with a "Aunt Aggie!" This came as a shock to most of everyone there but as Matt introduced his aunt, who was now his guardian and living with him, Bonnie noticed that as Agatha went around shaking everyone's hand it was Damon who looked terrified. And when their hands shook Agatha turned those eyes on him and said, "Hello Damon. Long time no see."

*****Hello readers! Sorry it took almost a month. I was at a loss of how to continue. Be warned Aggie Silvers will become very important to the plotline. And next up a forbidden kiss. R&R They are love!******


	6. Part Six: Fireflies

*****I Own Nothing!****

**Chapter Six: Fireflies**

Bonnie Bennett was staring at the stars above her contemplating whether to it was worth it or not. Sitting on her back porch she though about what had occurred over the past twelve hours. Damon had attacked her after she had destroyed a necklace while she was possessed by her ancestor's ghost. And Elena was mad at her for not tell her that she was a witch. And during all of this Stefan had forced her to drink his blood in order for her to survive.

That was not her problem. In fact she was very grateful to him for what he had done. Her problem was that now she literally felt his presence in the back of her mind. It was like a buzz soft and steady in the back of her mind. And with her grandmother out of town she had no one to turn to.

Turning her head she saw him standing at the bottom of the stairs. The buzz was growing louder.

"Hey Bonnie. I wanted to talk to you about what happened I am so sorry."

"Stefan. Stop." She cut him off her deep brown eyes boring into his hazel ones. "It was not your fault. In fact you have nothing to apologize for. In fact I think I should be thanking you instead. You saved me and I am pretty sure right now you are the only friend I have left."

And so they sat talking throughout the night. And as the clock struck midnight and the star winked at her like fireflies she looked in his eyes and he walked he to the door to say goodnight.

His eyes were filled with something she could not name and her breath was caught in her throat. Before either of them could think his lips crashed down onto hers and a battle of wills began.

Her back hit the doorframe as her fingers tangled up his hair. His arms crushed her to him and she felt her feet leave the ground. After what seemed to be an eternity they broke apart.

Abruptly turning Stefan walked away as Bonnie slid down to the ground holding her fingers to her lips. What on Earth had just happened?

*****Hope you like! R&R They are love!******


	7. Part Seven: Love The Way You Lie

*****I Own Nothing!****

**Chapter Six: Love The Way You Lie**

Stefan Salvatore was trying his best to control himself as the soft breeze blew through the open windows in his class room. He could smell her; vanilla and willow. The undeniable scent of Bonnie filled his nose and he found his eyes drifting towards her despite the battle that he was waging inside. A battle to end what was happening between the pair. And it was a battle he was quickly losing. It has been almost three months since the incident on her porch and the situation was quickly winding out of control.

A kiss here and there and a passionate embrace. Sometimes it would last a moment and sometimes hours. It was like an addiction that was inflicting itself upon both of them. Elena was still in the dark but more and more people were stumbling upon their little secret. Caroline had caught them at a Christmas party and Matt had caught them in Bonnie's car. And when he raised his eyes he saw Agatha Silvers with her head cocked to the right. Her grey gaze was burning into his own as it drifted to Bonnie and back to him again. Lifting an eyebrow she quickly turned back to the chalkboard. A chill went through his spine. He knew this had to end. Because it was killing them both. He loved her. And it was killing them both.

Agatha Silvers was writing up a storm on the chalkboard. So it was happening just as Emily had predicted it. Sighing she then went to sit down at her desk as the class proceeded to answer the questions that she has assigned to them. On the outside she knew she was the picture of a calm and cool arrogance. But inside she was crumbling.

It was happening all over again. But instead of two men vying for the attention of Katherine it was a witch and her descendent competing for the love of a noble and self sacrificing vampire. And it was getting out of hand and it would only end in tragedy. She knew they both knew it. Damon knew. Caroline knew as did Matt. Sheila knew she thought. It was one person too many. And yet at the end of the day Agatha knew she had to keep her promise.

Here she was again watching people who had their entire life ahead of them destroying their lives. Closing her eyes memories flashed through her mind and her hands clutched the side of the desk. His arrogant ice blue eyes. His gentle yet callused hands. And those sweet words and sinful lips. The bell wrung and her student stood and exited the classroom. Yet Agatha Silvers's eyes stayed closed. Opening them she felt tears forming. Even after all of these years he still had power over her. Finally realizing what she was doing Agatha let go of the desk. The solid steel had bent in the shape of her hands.

Rising up out of the chair in horror Agatha went to wipe the words off the chalkboard and prepared herself as the next group entered the classroom. Over a hundred years and he still had a hold over her. It was killing her. And yet even now she loved the way he had lied.

*****Hope you like! R&R They are love!******


	8. Chapter Eight: Faithfully

*****I Own Nothing!****

**Chapter Six: Faithfully**

Agatha Silvers was no dummy. Standing in front of the fireplace of the Lockwood mansion she sipped her wine and watched as the Council stood watching her with both curiosity and horror. Having been summoned to this small shindig she now supposed she was supposed to be quivering with fear, but she knew that if that had any real reason to threaten her they would have done it already.

"So Richard what is this all about."

The mayor swallowed and looked at her with something akin to dread, "We know what you are Agatha. And we want to you leave as soon as possible."

Ah, so that was the punch line. Setting her win glass down on the overhanging marble she walked over and whispered into his ear, "Don't forget to taught you how to control it boy." Hearing his gasp she pulled away and said cheerfully, "I'll leave when I am damned near ready. But remember this, I know who you are and what you can do. You know what I am and what I can do. I will not leave my only family to drown in the onslaught that will all know is coming. Good night."

Walking away briskly she slammed the door behind her and began trotting down the long driveway. Picking up the pace Aggie threw off her shoes, and grasping them in her hands took off running as fast as she could. Running the long familiar dirt paths she felt a peace of calm and joy that she had not felt for decades. She did not know what it was about this place. But it was her home and always called her back. It always would.

Continuing to run through the woods she felt the warmth of the setting sun began to seep away. And before she knew it she found herself in the old cemetery in front of an old headstone that read: _Reed Silvers died protecting his country during the Civil War. He died a hero._

Twisting the silver chain around her neck she refused to turn as his smell filled the air. "Out for a midnight stroll Damon?"

Turning to face him she flinched slightly when was in front of her before she could blink. "Visiting the dead husband are we Silvers?" His arrogant tone filled the air as she blinked back tears.

"Show some respect. He died to save you!" And the slap that followed echoed throughout the graveyard. Anger and fear flashed through her as she lowered her hand. She did not know what he would do now. But she stood firm. She would never show her fear.

Damon looked down at the small woman in front of him. Emotions flooded through his body and before he knew it he was leaning down until he lips were millimetres away from her ear. "And I remember the promise I made him. And I always keep my promises. Should I end it all here and now?"

Closing her eyes she whispered, "Damon…"

And a breeze whipped by her face and opening her glazed eyes she saw he was gone. Sobs wracked her body as she clutched Reed's headstone for support. Yes he did always keep her promises as did she.

"_Damon promise me something. A dying man's request. Kill her. Agatha is no longer human. Put her out of her misery. Please."_

_The funeral was attended only by himself, Stefan, Emily, their father, and Katherine watched from the trees. _

_After it was all said and done he had walked foreword to pay his respects to the man. Standing beside her an uneasy silence fell but everything changed when she abruptly turned to go. Standing on the points of her toes she whispered into his ear, "I'm forever yours. Faithfully." And with that she had walked away and out of his life. All traces of her had been gone and her house abandoned only to be taken up by her sister Kayla Donavan and her family. It was the last time he had seen her in almost a century. _

Bonnie sat in her seat and watched out of the corner of her eye as Stefan and Elena gave each other goo goo eyes. The three had been sentenced to detention after they had all been late to Ms. Silvers's class. Normally Bonnie would have been annoyed but she had noticed that the punctually and steely teacher had red eyes and a somewhat somber appearance.

"Bonnie could you come hear a moment?"

Sighing she got up and approached her teachers desk. Suddenly before she could blink her body froze and she heard a voice echo in her head.

_Come here Bonnie. _She felt her hands rise of their own accord as she took the graded paper from the history teacher's hands. There eyes met and suddenly Bonnie saw a flash of a full moon and teeth anger and pain. Sadness to a resigned fate.

_I am sorry my dear. I wish there was another way. Go and kiss Stefan. Now. _

Unable to control herself Bonnie set the paper down and walked briskly to wear Stefan was talking to Elena and preparing to exit the class room. Grabbing his arms she threw herself into the embrace. Their lips met and she felt the compulsion stop the moment they came into contact. But as of that moment she no longer care. She was damned either way. Might as well enjoy the ride down to hell.

What seemed like an eternity passed and when Stefan finally pulled away she felt his arms momentarily tighten around her. But everything snapped into reality when Elena's fist collided with her cheek.

The fight continued into the hallway and while Stefan tried to intervene he felt an iron grip form on his shoulder. Looking behind him he felt his teacher looking at him and holding him back with a strength that rivalled his own. It was only when Matt and Caroline pushed through the crowd that she moved foreword and tossed Elena off Bonnie with an inhumane ease.

Holding them apart as far as she could reach she smiled as if enjoying a private joke and sighed, "Looks like it back to detentions for you ladies."

Dragging them to the office Aggie smiled. The board was set and the pieces in motion. She had made her move and now she has to wait for Katherine to make hers. Game. Set. Match.

*****Hope you like! R&R They are love!******


	9. Chapter 9: No Good DeedWhen I Look At U

*****I Own Nothing!****

**Chapter Six: No Good Thing/ When I Look At You**

Agatha Silvers was sitting in the waiting room silent and unmovable like a stone. Sitting beside her Caroline was sobbing and clutching Bonnie like she was the anchor to this sorrowful reality they now found themselves in. Elena was sitting a few chairs down leaning her head against the wall closing her eyes praying for all of this to be over. Stefan was pacing back and forth and Damon was leaning against the wall. Smirking largely but his eyes gave away his worry.

Tyler Lockwood was the only other one in the room not moving. Instead he was staring at the entrance to the operating hallway. Hoping and praying for some sign that this was not happening. Silently begging any god or greater power that was listening that Matt would be okay. Praying that he had not killed his best friend.

Time passes and yet Agatha felt nothing. She did not feel any joy when the doctor entered the room covered with her nephew's blood and told then that Matt has barely pulled through and that it would be touch and go for the next few hours. They were critical and that he needed all the support he could get.

She did not meet Caroline's eyes and offer support. She did not reply to Bonnie's questions of help. She did not move when Tyler begged for her forgiveness. She did not look at Stefan kneeled in front of her and told her everything would be okay now. Instead she stared at hole in Damon's head and cursed the day he was ever born. This was his fault. It was his fault for taking Tyler into the woods to try and show him how to control his transformation. It was his fault for letting Matt stumble into the clearing. And it was his fault Katherine had shown up out of nowhere and nearly torn out her nephew's spine.

She knew he was dying. This was his fate. She had divined it so many times she knew what should happen. And yet, could she let this happen? Could she let an innocent boy die? Finally turning her head she looked at those around her. All the animosity between Elena and Bonnie had faded into the background and the anger Tyler felt at most of his friends for not telling him what he was since his father's suspicious drowning was forgotten. Katherine was gunning for them all now. All of their lives were on the line and it was her fault.

And yet she had a choice. Let Matt die or condemn him to the life she had lead for the past one hundred and forty-six years. And in that moment she knew what she had to do. She could not lose anyone else she loved. Vicki was dead. Reed was dead. Standing up she ignored the looks everyone was giving her, closed her years, and whispered a spell Emily Bennett had told her long ago.

One step; time slowed. Two steps; everything and everyone around her seemed to be moving like they were underwater. It was draining the life out of her but she knew what she had to do. Walking down the hall and turning into her nephew's room she closed the door behind her and looked down at him. It was natural seeing the machines breathing for him.

Walking up to his bed she wiped the tears flwoing down her cheecks and whispered, "I am so sorry." into his ear. This was it; now or never.

Reaching down and pulling her pant leg she pulled out the knife hidden into her hiking boot. Gasping the handle she felt the silver burn her skin and for once she welcomed the pain. Taking Matt's fragile wrist she cut deep into the vein and did the same to her own hand. Cutting from the vein the middle of his palm she then clasped their hands together and prayed that he would forgive her.

A minute passed before Matt woke up and grasping at the machines tried to pull the tube out of his throat. With his eyes flashing golden and his heart beating unnaturally fast Aggie held down his hands with her free hand and then threw most of her body weight onto him to stop him from moving. He had to stay still and stop fighting this if he was to survive.

"Stop Matt. It's okay calm down. I'm here." Repeating this words for over a minute until he finally stopped thrashing and collapsed unconscious onto the bed still holding her hand. Releasing their collective grasp she then looked down and saw nothing except a scar on his hand where the wound once was. It was done. Now he was like her damned until the day he died.

It was then she chuckled with mirth. Matt would eventually die if he chose to. Unlike her; a witch who had been bitten by a werewolf. The two did not mix well and let the person infected die easily.

Walking until she was at the far corner of the room Agatha sunk down slowly to the floor and drew her legs to her chest and began to rock back and forth. The worst part was not over yet. His body still had to accept the change. If he was strong enough everything would be fine. If Katherine had taken too much blood he would die in agony.

An eternity seemed to pass before the door was kicked in by Stefan leading the charge. Damon followed by Tyler and Elena with Bonnie coming up the rear. Stefan froze when he saw Matt's hand and sniffed the air. It was then realization came into his eyes as he stared at her with horror. Backing away from her Tyler then looked between the bed at her as he tried to smell what was different about his best friend. Damon merely stared at her with shock and Elena looked lost.

"How could you do this?" Stefan's angry voice filled the air, "How could you make him into.." He could not even finish the sentence as he looked at her in anger and then shock and then pity.

Silence filled the air as Aggie continued to rock and hope and pray that Matt would not hate her. She caught whisper's of Bonnie being grateful Caroline went home and Elena begging to know what she was. It was only when footsteps approached the door and the familiar scent followed did she dare to look up.

Blue eyes met grey and for the first time in five year she felt whole. She felt the hole in her chest heal and air came back into her lungs once more. He was back. He was here. Tears filled her vision as she leapt to her feet and straight into his arms. As his arms closed around her she felt Damon flee her mind. Her rock was here. Gravity drew her to him and she found her centre. Northing else mattered as she began to sob into his neck shamelessly; forgetting everyone else in the room as they stared in shock and wonder. Whispering comfort into her ears his arm came around her waist and the other was moving up and down her back in soothing circles.

Tyler then stepped foreward and broke the silence with pain and surpsiee in his voice. "Uncle Mason, what are you doing here?""

*****DUN DUN DUN DUN. Surprised? I was too. Hope you like! R&R They are love!******


End file.
